liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanimura Teruo
Tanimura Teruo is an LGT attendant from the LGT Office. He is the lawyer that Kanzaki Nao went to for legal advice at the beginning of the story, but is later shown that Tanimura was just a fake working for the LGT Office. His Drama counterpart is Tanimura Mitsuo. Appearance & Personality Teruo is a man with black, neatly combed hair, a wide face and rather squinty eyes. He is quite good at acting, showing no signs of leading his clients down the Liar Game's path until it is too late. He takes great pleasure in seeing his victims tricked. Plot Round I Tanimura is first seen telling Nao that there is nothing that can be done for Kanzaki Nao, as her situation does not yet require a lawyer and that there are no legal actions that can be made at the time being. Tanimura tells Nao to take the money to the police, but immediately explains that the if she did so, she would not be able to return to 100 million yen to the LGT Office. Tanimura concludes by saying that the best option is to just hold onto the money herself, but before she leaves he advises that she ask a scam artist for help. Before the conversation could continue from there, Tanimura states that Nao's hour is up and that an additional fee would be needed for another hour. After being tricked by Fujisawa Kazuo, Nao consults Tanimura again via telephone. Tanimura tells her to go find former con artist Akiyama Shinichi, who is being released from prison in two days. When Nao thanks him and hangs up, Tanimura wonders if she is actually going to ask a con artist for help in a scam. Round II Tanimura visits Nao at her apartment after she receives her invitation to Round II of the Liar Game Tournament. he apologises, believing that his consultation from before was not helpful. After a conversation with her, Tanimura is surprised that Nao really did ask Akiyama for help, as he claims that he was just joking about that. Tanimura is told about Nao's invitation to the second round, and he tells her that she has no legal obligation to obey. Tanimura warns Nao that criminals are constantly searching for loopholes in the law so that they can commit crimes, and that he cannot predict what the LGT Office would do next. When Nao wonders what to do next, Tanimura suggests that she go there and threaten them. He explains his suggestion by saying that scams like this always target weak people, and if Nao shows the LGT Office how tough she can be they will stop bothering her. Tanimura then leaves, saying that this free consultation will make up for last time. When Nao arrives at the site of Round II, Tanimura, masked, welcomes her. When Nao threatens to sue him and says that she has a lawyer ready, Tanimura laughs, and takes off his mask, revealing that he is actually affiliated with the LGT Office. Tanimura explains with a large grin on his face that he is not really a lawyer, but an employee of the LGT Office. He also reveals that he and his fellow officers made a phonebook for Nao and many other participants of the Liar Game Tournament and sent it to them in the mail, with all of the numbers for lawyers redirecting to his office. Tanimura's job is to ensure that Nao and the other participants attended the second round. Upon hearing this, Nao breaks down in tears, but Tanimura sarcastically questions why she is crying as she is being given the amazing opportunity to obtain a huge fortune. Revival Round Tanimura visits Nao at her apartment while she is trying to contact Akiyama after the end of the second round. She initially tries to shut the door on his face, but he offers her a chance to help out Akiyama, so she lets him in, along with making him a cup of tea. As Tanimura slurps away, Nao says that she really wants to help but there is nothing she can do. Tanimura explains that the reason Akiyama helped her in the first place is because of his shadowy past. Tanimura asks Nao how much she really knows about Akiyama, and when she proves to know very little, reveals Akiyama's past to her. Tanimura says that Akiyama must see his dead mother in Nao, and that is why he went so far to help her out. Tanimura then reveals that there is a revival round for all the losers of the second round, and after convincing Nao to participate, hands her the invitation. As he reassures her that she has 100% chance of winning, and that she is the only one who can save Akiyama, he takes his leave. When Nao arrives to the site of the revival round (a run down bowling alley), Tanimura meets with her and devilishly claims that he was confident she would not turn down the opportunity. He asks a fellow LGT attendant to guide her in and leaves. It turns out that Tanimura is observing the game alongside Leronira, and he is slightly surprised when Leronira begins to take an interest in Nao. Revival Round II When Nao comes home one day after visiting her father, Tanimura is waiting for her inside her apartment. She screams at him for entering her home without permission, but Tanimura defends himself, saying that he is her pal and that she shouldn't get so mad. He then tells her about the next revival round. Tanimura flatters her performance in the third round, but she asks him to just tell her about the next game. Tanimura briefly explains the round, as well as telling her that in this round, there will be three winners and three losers. This is in contrast to the other revival round, where eight out of nine players were able to move on. Tanimura further explains how the revival round is a player's final chance, and that if they lose, they are done for. Therefore, Nao must strive to win no matter what. Tanimura (presumably) hands Nao her invitation then leaves. Round IV Qualifier As Nao is walking along a street, Tanimura approaches her and taps her on the shoulder. When she sees him, she gives him a sharp look then walks away. Tanimura asks her to not be so rash, as he has information about Round IV for her. Back at Nao's apartment, Tanimura comments on how she has increased her debt to 500 million. He tells her that if she continues to participate in the Liar Game Tournament, the LGT Office will not ask for her debt to be repaid. He warns Nao that Yokoya Norihiko will be participating, but Nao feels confident as she believes that Fukunaga Yuji is their partner now. She also believes that the other participants from Round III will have a grudge against Yokoya and will want to play against him, and that specifically Akagi Kouta, who decided to continue participating in the tournament even though he has no debt, will also be on their side for the fourth round. She copncludes that due to the ties that exist between people, she will definitely win against Yokoya as she has moer partners than ever before. Tanimura wishes her luck and hands her the invitation, then leaves her apartment. As Tanimura stands outside, he thinks about what Nao mentioned about the ties between people, with an annoyed look on his face. Revival Round III After returning home one day, Nao sees Tanimura waiting for her in front of her door. He hands her the invitation to the third revival round and comments about how she is not putting up a fuss this time around. She says that she was expecting his arrival sooner or later, to which Tanimura suggests they talk about this inside. As he slurps on a cup of tea, he tells her that she already knows the rules of a revival round, but mentions them again anyways. He asks about her debt, which is now down to 100 million. He again threatens her, saying that if she quits now the LGT Office will do whatever it takes to get the money from her. Tanimura proceeds to tell her the happenings of her fellow players. Firstly, about Makizono Kazuya clearing his debt and quitting the tournament. Secondly, about Akagi deciding to quit the tournament, and his message to Nao. Akagi gives Nao 300 million yen to clear her debt and have 200 million yen extra. Nao asks about Akiyama, and Tanimura tells her that he has also decided to quit the tournament. Nao is delighted at the news, and Tanimura comments about how it is about time he quit as he was a substitute for Michiko Takada. Nao still decides to continue onto the next revival round, which surprises Tanimura. He tells her that her debt has been cleared by Akagi, and that she will not have Akiyama to help her anymore. She says that she understands but still needs to save Abe Yukiko. Tanimura tells Nao that she has gotten stronger, and leaves. Round V While Nao is sitting at home worrying about Fukunaga's defeat, Tanimura rings her doorbell and sticks his head through her door with a smile on his face. For the first time, Nao grabs him and welcomes him with excitement, which surprises Tanimura. He presents her the results sheet from the third revival round, and comments on how well she did, as well as how she was able to drop out with no debt. Tanimura scares Nao, telling her that the LGT Office will use any means necessary to collect Fukunaga's debt. As he is getting up to leave, Nao tells him that she wants to participate in the fifth round, but he tells her that she has no right as she is a loser of a revival round. She tells him that she can play as a substitute for someone with a small debt. Tanimura tells her about how Harimoto's group has quit the tournament, and the players that they represented must now return to the tournament themselves. However, there was a person who was unhappy about this named Matsuwa Fuuma, and Tanimura believes that he will be happy to have Nao substitute for him. He makes a phone call to an LGT attendant and telling him about the offer, which is subsequently accepted, granting Nao permission to participate in the tournament once again. Tanimura, believing that Nao really is a fool, takes his leave. Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:LGT Category:Antagonists